


The smiling Feliciano

by Cat101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cutting, Depression, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat101/pseuds/Cat101
Summary: He was always smiling. Everywhere he went that smile stayed. In front of friends, family, everyone. To everyone he was the happy-go-lucky sunshine and lollipops kind of guy.Yet he wasn't.





	The smiling Feliciano

He was always smiling. Everywhere he went that smile stayed. In front of friends, family, everyone. Nothing changed, so no one suspected a thing. They always thought he was the happy-go-lucky sunshine and lollipops kind of guy. 

Yet he wasn't.

He always hid behind that smile. Blocking out his other emotions thinking that if you act happy you **will** be happy. He wanted this statement to be true. So badly, to the point where he never took it off. So he never has to let anyone get inside and find out his true emotions.

It hurt him. Even when he wanted to talk to someone, anyone, for them to say it was okay. Sadly he knew he couldn't do that. He wanted, no needs to be stronger, but enough to be like his fratello and Ludwig.

The ability to look right in front of the face of fear and not quiver. To stay strong. This was his goal.

But, with these bottled up feelings. He was, slowly but surely, starting to fall into depression. Soon most if not all his smiles were fake. But he wouldn't tell. Thinking it was best to keep up the act, even if it kept on hurting him more and more.

He didn't want others to worry. To feel his pain. To be sorry for him. Feliciano wanted to stay strong, but his will to do so started to dwindle.


End file.
